


This Is Me

by nephilimswitchlight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe- Creatures, Amputee Bucky Barnes, Angst, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Dragon Hybrid Bucky Barnes, Fae Steve Rogers, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Steve Rogers, Kinda Sucubi Steve Rogers, Lonely Steve Rogers, M/M, Modern Bucky Barnes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Avengers (2012), Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Teacher Bucky Barnes, but not totally
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2020-07-27 14:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20047501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nephilimswitchlight/pseuds/nephilimswitchlight
Summary: Being told constantly as you grow up that you are a monster, that you are poison, does nothing to help self esteem. Steve Rogers was used to being told to live a lie, was used to hiding what he was so that people wouldn't be afraid of him. No one can be afraid of Captain America, even if its at Steve Rogers expense. No one really cares for Steve Rogers after all its all about the Shield, and he is so, so lonely.That is, until he meets Bucky Barnes. Can the self confident and charming kindergarten teacher bring some real happiness to a man who was sure he had lost everything? Bucky is determined to do his best, no matter how much the shy Captain seems to resist.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Really stoked to be writing this for you lovely readers! Fantasy is my favorite, and I have been trying to think of a good modern Bucky story. Hope you enjoy! Also, many Thanks to my lovely and amazing beta theunadulteratednerd, who wanted me to name this chapter The Saddest Ever. Love you lots!

There were many things about Steve Rogers that stood out. Many things that seemed to cause others to avoid him, or even target him. His small stature, constantly bruised knuckles and giant chip on his shoulder were only pieces of the puzzle that worked to keep the general population of New York away from him. Well, unless they were beating his face in. 

It wasn’t any of those, nor his laundry list of ailments, that he himself used as an excuse to avoid human contact. It was a deep seated fear of anyone finding out that human wasn’t an adjective he could assign himself. 

Growing up, there had been no hiding it. His bones were too long for his skin, jutting out against the pale veiny expanse of white making him much more angular than the average boy. The golden hair on his head was too downy to properly cover the thin points of his ears. Small, sickly Steve Rogers looked every bit of the Irish Fae he was. 

He and his mom stood out even within a community of fellow Irishmen. It was no secret to his neighbors that his late father, and thus himself, were gancanagh. For merely being born as he was, Sarah was pitied and Steve was feared and ostracized by their respective peers. It didn't even matter to them that Steve was nothing like the rumors of his kind.

Not only did he have no desire to manipulate the girls around him, but he didn't even have any of the fae abilities. It didn't matter to the bullies that he was too sick for the glands that created the addictive substance his kind was known for to work. He had none of the allure. None of the looks. But none of them cared. 

One day he came home angry and jaded, his small form slamming the door as hard as he could. Despite his small stature it closed satisfyingly hard and he stomped himself over to the couch. 

“Steve?” his mom’s voice was worried as she appeared beside him. “Oh, baby, what happened?”

“Ev’ryone thinks imma monster.” he muttered angrily, kicking his heels against the couch. “I don’t have a single friend Ma, noone will ever like me.”

“Oh, my sunshine boy, that's not true!” she said gently as she cupped his thin face in her hands. “You will too make friends baby, you just have to find the right ones.”

“Billy Miller says I’m poison. He says no lady will eva’ love me for real.” Steve sniffled and wiped his slender hand across his eye, wincing at the pressure on the growing bruise.

“Did he hit you too?”

“I hit him first,” he muttered and Sarah gave a small sigh. 

“Oh, Steve.”

“He said that papa hadn't really loved you for real also!” he exclaimed, looking up to meet her identical blue eyes. “Said that, that not even you really want me. That you’d be better off sellin’ me to a circus.”

She gave a small gasp and gently threaded her fingers through his golden fringe. “Don’t you listen to them Steven. Not even for a second. Your father loved us, and I love you more than anything and anyone.”

“Why does everyone think I’m jus’a monster Mama.” he asked in a small voice. “I ain’t got any of the fae things. It’s not fair!”

“Oh baby, I know.” she bent forward and pressed a kiss to his head. “You are such a good boy, and they are just bullies. Bullies always just want to knock you down, but Steven, you have to promise me something.”

He sniffled and brushed the back of his hand across his nose. “What’s that Ma?”

“No matter how many times people try and knock you down, you always, always stand back up.” she said firmly. “There is not a thing wrong with you baby, and you don't let a soul tell you otherwise.”

He nodded and tossed his arms around her neck, pulling himself as close to her as possible. “I promise Mama.”

“I love you my sunshine boy.” she said into his ear as she squeezed him tightly. “And someday, someone who will be just as amazing as you will love you for everything you are.”

His mom’s love and reassurance were enough for him as he grew up, loneliness and lack of friends be damned. Yet he still did everything he could to fit in, even if it brought him no companionship. Though he barely grew into his sharp frame, he did his best to blend in with those around him. There were no muscles covering his body , but he started wearing larger clothes to hide the fae like form. He also began to wear his hair longer than was socially normal in order to hide the points to his ears. 

So as camouflage became easier, the bullying to himself slowed down. Those that knew or cared about his species dwindled to just he and his mom. The fights he got into were less, and almost entirely just in defense of others. He was still lonely, but without the constant belittlement he was able to see the light in the distance that was the mystery person his ma swore was out there for him.

Until the day that Sarah Rogers died and he was well and truly, completely alone. 

From then on, Steve wasn't sure he could feel anything other than lonesome and jaded. He was too shy and insecure to attempt to attract a dame; part of him was afraid that any attraction a woman would have to him would purely be based on whatever small amount of gancanagh allure he had. So he did nothing to truly try and find love, at least not with a woman. 

He knew any powers he may have were entirely useless against men, and despite knowing that he was just as attracted to his own gender as he was to the opposite, any relationship he would start didn't go any further than the queer bars. 

So his life fell into a monotonous routine of artwork, menial jobs, and getting into back alley fights. He’d occasionally shake things up by going to a bar, mostly the secret queer ones in his neighborhood. Generally, the extent of his social interactions was helping his elderly neighbor with her groceries. He was fine with it too. A lifetime of having no friends had progressed into an almost gripping fear of socializing, so he let himself stay secluded. 

Then December seventh of forty-one happened and his world changed. From the moment that war was declared he did anything and everything to enlist in the military, but once again he wasn’t wanted. It took almost a year of trying before anyone would give him a chance. 

Doctor Abraham Erskine was the first person to see in him what Sarah had. He was the first outside of her to know fully what he was and to not see him as an abomination for it. 

“I have known monsters Steven.” he said softly when Steve asked if he was sure he wouldn't turn out like the last man to receive the serum. “You are the furthest thing from a monster. I see you, see your goodness. It is who you must always remember to be. The good man within your heart, not what anyone else expects. Not a perfect soldier. Just a good man.”

Steve took his words to heart, keeping the advice as a mantra as he felt the excruciating pain of the serum coursing through him. He felt as if he was being torn apart and remolded, and knew without even having to check that all of his gancanagh genetics had come out full force. He didn’t know how, but for the first time in his life he truly felt like a fae.

The awe and magnetic attraction in Agent Carter’s eyes was proof enough and he was only barely able to gasp out a no as she reached out to touch him. 

Her hand jerked back as if burned, and before he could apologize or explain himself everything around them was exploding. 

Time seemed to dilate and suck him through a tunnel as Erskine was killed and he chased after the Nazi. He was in a haze as Phillips wrote him off as a failure and was shoved to the remaining scientists. He was barely aware of gently reusing for the female nurses to touch his skin as blood was drawn and tests were done. He didn’t come back to himself really until it was just Agent Carter standing before him. 

“I am really sorry Steve.” she finished her small speech to him, her dark eyes reflecting the sentiment honestly. “Doctor Erskine was a good man, he didn’t deserve to die like that.”

“No, he didn’t.” he agreed softly with a shake of his head. Her eyes followed the movement and he flushed. He knew she was staring at his ears. 

“So you’re a fae?”

“Gancanagh.” he replied quietly. “I’ve always been too sick for the genetics to really be active. We’re supposed to be playboy seducers. A succubi even.” he let out a bitter laugh and ran a hand over his forearm. “Women are supposedly naturally drawn to us, and we excrete a substance that is said to be addictive. It’s why I wouldn’t let you touch me. I’m sorry.”

“What on earth are you apologizing for?”

He shrugged sheepishly and refused to meet her eyes. “For whatever it is I’m making you feel. It's unnatural and unfair. Violating.”  
“Steve.” her voice seemed sad and he jolted when she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. “You have no reason to think such a thing. Apologizing for your genetics is asinine. It isn’t as if you are forcing yourself on anyone.”

“I would never!” he exclaimed, head jerking up so his eyes met hers. “Agent Carter, I swear.”

“I know Steve.”

She made to speak more, but Phillips was dragging her away a moment later and Brandt was taking all of Steve’s attention, offering him what he swore was the most important role in the war. Steve accepted eagerly.

“Though we’ll have to do something about those god awful ears of yours!”

With that, Steve found himself in his new role of Captain America. It was hell. 

He honestly couldn’t see how there was anything worse for him to be doing. The stage and the costume, the lights, the movies and all the attention were all terrifying and uncomfortable. He knew that war bonds and movies and show tickets were only being sold because women were being drawn to him like a drug and it made his stomach twist up in nausea and disgust. 

He thought maybe it would be better when he was shipped out to the front lines, but all that it showed him was that he was right. He was only doing any good because he was performing for women who had no choice but to be interested in him. It made him feel like a sideshow attraction. He supposed that's all he really was. 

“Tough crowd,” a familiar soft voice said from behind him after a truly disastrous performance. He nearly dropped the pencil and drawing in his hands as he turned to face a softly smiling Agent Carter. 

“Agent Carter! Hi, yeah, they’re uh, they’re not my normal crowd.”

“No I suppose they wouldn’t be.”

He blushed even more and she directed her smile towards him as she stepped closer in order to peer over his shoulder. “Interesting drawing. Is that how you see yourself?”

He shrugged and looked down, running his finger tip over the smiling monkey’s face. “Yeah, pretty much. Basically what I am. An addictive pretty face to sell war bonds.”

“Do you mean because of your fae blood?” She questioned quietly and he nodded. 

“I’m basically tricking women into giving up their money. They fawn all over me and have no idea why. I feel, wrong about it.”

“Oh Steve.”

He shrugged and gave her a falsely cheerful smile. “It’s okay, could be worse. I mean, Phillips wanted me in a lab.”

“And is that all you are Steve? Either a lab rat or a dancing monkey?”

“At least it’s something.”

“You have every right to be who and what you want to. You are just as much, if not more, of a soldier as these men.”

He followed the line of her arm with his eyes to the men around them. “They don’t think so, and they’re right. These men are laying down their lives and I’m dancing in tights.”

“They’ve been through hard times, yes. This is what remains of the 107th. The rest have been taken captive. But Steve, you would be doing just as much if you were given the chance.”

Steve frowned and looked back up at her face. “Captive? Is Philips going to send out a rescue?”

“I don't think so, no. Hey Steve, wait!”

She had barely finished saying no and he was out of his seat and running towards the command tent. She ran after him as he questioned Phillips on a rescue, never once leaving his side even as he stormed angrily away from the Colonel and back into the rain. “Steve, wait stop!”

“You said I could be a soldier.” he stated, hands on the door of a jeep as he stared at her. 

“I did.”

“And you meant it? It’s not just my damned genetics making you think there is more to me than that skinny little nobody from Brooklyn?” he asked, true fear of her response in his voice. From the moment he had seen her punch Hodge out, he had admired her fire and beauty, yet knew that she was something he could never have. There wasn’t any chance she would see a partner in him if it weren’t for the fae allure he knew he exudes. He just hoped it wasn't that allure that made her see his potential for more than a show horse. 

“Of course not! You’re a good man Steve.”

He nodded. “Erskine said the same thing. He said it was more important than being a good soldier.”

“I agree.”

“Then please don’t stop me. I can’t just leave those men to die.”

She glanced around them and smiled. “I know you can’t. That’s why I am going to help.”

Rescuing the men of the 107th and beginning the Howling Commandos was the most thrilling thing that Steve had ever done. Hydra and Johann Schmidt were like things from a twisted nightmare and from the moment he watched the man remove his own face, bringing them down became his life’s mission. Fighting alongside his Commandos as he did so was an added bonus, like finally having a family, but it made him no less willing to sacrifice his life to end the Nazi faction if need be. 

As he stumbled into the cockpit of the Valkyrie it became apparent that he would have to do just that. Peggy’s terrified voice when he said there was no landing the plane made his heart clench and he closed his eyes. 

“Peggy, I’m sorry.”

She let out a small choked sound. “Whatever for my darling?”

“For being a coward.”

“Steven, you’re the bravest man I’ve ever known.”

He let out a watery laugh. “No, Peggy. I’ve been too afraid of what I am to let you know how much I care about you.”

“I care about you too Steve. Because of _ you _. I promise it’s you.”

“That’s good to know,” he felt tears fall from his eyes at her sincerity and he took a shuddering breath to repeat, “so good to know Peggy.”

“So you have to take me dancing. Next Saturday, the Stork club at eight. Don’t you dare be late.”

He laughed gently at the order in her voice and nodded, even though she couldn’t see. “You know, I still don’t know how to dance.”

“I’ll teach you, _ just be there. _”

“We’ll have the band play something slow. I’d hate to step on your-.” 

His breath was taken away from him as the plane collided with a sheet of ice and his body was thrown harshly into the window. Pain exploded through him and he attempted to escape it by curling into himself. Freezing water was soon beginning to surround him, and as it filled his lungs, through the panic and the pain, the last thought he had was of Peggy. He hoped she lived her life to the fullest, and though he was sad for their missed chance, he was happy that he was about to see his ma again. 

Waking in the future was an unexpected, and if he were honest, unwanted detour. 

Director Fury and his fake room of deceit did nothing to instill trust in Steve. The man seemed to try to regain it by giving him all the resources necessary. Or at least the resources the spy deemed necessary. Which was basically just what he needed to be a soldier in a new century. He didn’t give him much of anything that Steve was truly interested in, and even became yet another person to add restrictions to his life. 

“Non human species have gained a lot of rights and freedoms in the last seventy years Cap, but well, everyone thinks your human. The fact that you’re not, and exactly how you aren’t wont go down so well. We need to keep you human.”

And so Steve met a new team, fought amongst each other, and tried to save New York together all whilst wearing a restrictive, almost painful cowl over his pointed ears. All of his skin was covered in garish red, white and blue and he felt once more on display, only this time the spotlights were setting him on fire. 

Seated amongst the five newly dubbed Avengers as they exhaustedly ate the thing called Shawarma, Steve was suddenly hit with the realization that he was more alone than he had ever been. He set the odd sandwich down and leaned into his hand, his eyes squeezed shut so he wouldn’t cry and for the first time in the last two weeks, really truly wished he had died in that ice. Anything would be better than being so lonely and fake. Than living in a lie. 

* * *

The Barnes family were proud of who and what they were, were proud of their species. It was almost a rule, that being ashamed was not allowed. James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes was no different then his parents and extended family in that regard. 

There weren’t many zmeu left, most having been hunted down and killed around the second world war. Many that had survived left to the west, and almost every one in New York Bucky was related to. It was the small population and huge sense of community that led to the pride they all felt, and honestly he was glad for it. 

The first schools specializing in supernatural humanoid beings didn’t open until he was already in fifth grade, so he had seen plenty of what it was like for other non humans. He had witnessed both acceptance and hatred, from others and themselves. He himself was lucky though, due to being charismatic and charming, he drew people into his circle like flies to a spider web. He had no idea that bullying was such a horrendous thing until he saw it happen to his sister. 

Becca was shy and quiet, unsure of how to interact with others that weren’t her family. She preferred one on one activities and was intimidated by her kindergarten class. At only nine, Bucky did the best he could to reassure her before her first day and he thought that it had helped. Until recess came along. 

Bucky had never had an issue with people mocking his supernatural features. People would always say that the silver of his eyes, the elongated pupils, even the pale grey sclera were beautiful. When his skin sometimes rippled into growing scales his friends oohed and awed at how cool it was. Becca though, she didn’t have the same luck, or receive near the acceptance that he did. 

Rebecca had their fathers eyes and complexion, the only one of the four children to be born with the supposedly dominant ruby red eyes. There was no mistaking that they were dragonoid and apparently the kids in her class decided it made her a target. 

The first thing Bucky noticed as he walked onto the playground was the group of girls surrounding his sister and he smiled, thinking that Becca had made friends. At least until he saw the tears in her beautiful red eyes. 

Concerned, he left his friends to make his way to his sister’s side. As he neared the concern turned to anger that flooded over him as he heard the words a small blonde girl was sneering. 

“...like a gross little lizard! What even are you a _ Godzilla _?"

One of the other girls giggled. “That’s not real Chelsea! She’s one of those dragon monsters!”

“Eew!” the three others exclaimed and Bucky had heard enough. 

“Hey! Leave her alone!” he yelled as he reached his sister who instantly gripped the back of his shirt and hid her face in his side. 

They looked up at him with wide eyes. “Who’re you?” the little ringleader asked and he glared. 

“I’m Rebecca’s brother. Leave her alone.”

“Or what?”

“He might blow fire at us!” 

“Maybe I will.” he remarked, concentrating as hard as he could so that silver grey scales flickered out to cover his visible skin. 

The girls screamed and ran off, leaving him alone with his sobbing sister. 

“I’ve got you Becks.” he told her softly, running his hand over her head as he wrapped his other arm around her shoulders. “Its okay.”

“Why were they being so mean to me Bucky?” she asked with a hiccupping sobs. “I don’t know why they said I was so ugly and wrong!”

“I don’t know why either, but _ they’re _ the ones who are wrong. You’re beautiful.”

When they got home that afternoon, Bucky demanded an explanation from his parents. Winifred looked like she was about to cry as he explained what had happened, and George’s shoulders suddenly seemed very heavy. 

“James, son, what you have to understand is that some people don't like the supernatural. They say that we’re wrong. That we shouldn't be allowed near humans.”

“That's stupid!” he yelled, crossing his arms petulantly and glaring. “Those girls ain't got any right to call Becca names!”

“Don’t have any, sweetheart.” his mom corrected gently. “And I agree, but we can’t change people's opinions, even if they’re hurtful.”

“I don’t want people to be mean to the girls mama.” Bucky said softly, eyes focused on the youngest girl, baby Daciana, playing happily with a stuffed elephant. “No one is mean to me. They shouldn’t be mean to them.”

“Some people just don’t know how to treat others with respect.” George informed him, his voice kind and eyes soft. “But what is important is that you always do. And that you always protect your sisters when they need it.”

“Always.” Bucky swore with a more somber nod then a nine year old should have been capable of. 

“Next year, a school system is opening up that is only for supernatural's.” Winnie stated and both of her boys looked over at her curiously. “If bullying continues, or if either of you want, we can transfer you okay?”

Bucky nodded eagerly but George frowned. “I don’t know Win, what if the educational level is not so great?”

“Come on George, surely their happiness is better than going to some ‘prestigious’ school to get bullied.”

Bucky left then, not wanting to listen to their dumb adult talk. He made to go to his room, but was stopped by Becca, who must have been listening in.

“Bucky, I made you a present.” she told him shyly, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet as her tiny hands hid something behind her back.

“What’s that Becks?”

She grinned and pulled out a piece of blue construction paper. On its surface in Becca’s favorite dual tone crayons was a drawing of what he assumed was himself in his future dragon form. He was guarding a princess that looked like Becca from a group of trolls, one noticeably with bright blonde hair. Bucky loved it instantly. 

“Its beautiful Becks!” he exclaimed, taking it from her hands gently as if it was the most important treasure. And to him, it truly was. 

That gift began Bucky’s true first hoard. True, he had had small things growing up. Toys, blocks, even ants for a small time but this drawing was the first one that truly meant anything. From there it grew into dozens and dozens of other drawings from his sisters, each getting better as they aged. 

It wasn’t just the Barnes girls’ either. His first job as a teenager was helping out at a daycare for supernatural's and he cherished the drawings they gave him just as much as those from his family. 

“Why don’t you go into something with children Bucky?” Ms. Caelia, the kind middle aged selkie who owned the daycare asked him one day as he glared angrily at the pre-law book his dad wanted him to study. He had just been given an adorable picture of him as a chubby dragon and had immediately abandoned the text in order to fawn over it. 

“Dad wants me to be a lawyer,” his reply was grumpy as he looked up at her with a frown. “I graduate soon and he’s pressuring me to study pre-law.”

“Is that what you want?” she asked gently as she bent forward to lightly touch his arm. 

“No.” he gave a vehement shake of his head. “No I don't want that at all.”

“Then do what makes you happy. I’m sure George will understand.”

And so he did. He decided to major in education at NYU and couldn't have been happier for it. Luckily, she was right about his dad as well. He was disappointed that they would never get to work together, but when Bucky told him his decision he had smiled and hugged him tightly. 

“You’re my son James. I’ll be proud of you no matter what you do.”

He continued to work at the daycare all through college, all the way until he took his student teaching job at the supernatural elementary in Brooklyn. It was a job that he kept after graduation, the former kindergarten teacher handing it over to him proudly. 

“You’re the best student teacher I have ever had James.” she told him with a warm, weathered smile, the lines in the corner of her amber eyes wrinkling gently. “I have never seen anyone care more about children than you.”

It was one of the best compliments he had ever received, even more than the countless ones both women and men have lauded on him about his looks. Children really were the most important thing in his life, and he could never have loved a job more. 

Kindergarten, in his opinion, was the best class ever to teach. You become the first adult outside of their family to teach and guide them through life, and Bucky sincerely hoped that his efforts to teach them to love and care for each other weren’t wasted. 

The other teachers at the school assured him that they weren't. The two first grade teachers came to him after the first month of his second year, both with smiles of delight. 

“Seriously Bucky, you have no idea how amazing it is to see all the little tykes getting along!” Lyla, a very slender fairy with faint golden wings fluttering behind her, exclaimed as they ate lunch. “Never have we had so many different species working together without insults and tears. Sure there are petty squabbles, but no all out teasing or bullying.”

“It is really nice.” Jonathan, a fire breather who adored having another pyromaniac species working with them, agreed. “What’s your secret?”

Bucky shrugged. “There isn't really a secret Jon. I just want the kids to realize that all of them are perfect the way they are, that their differences don't make any of them better or worse than any others. I make sure they know how much bullying and teasing hurts and that words have consequences. I think it helps that every one of them has had something harsh said to them at some point in their lives. No one wants to make others feel like that.”

“If only society would resemble that lesson.” Lyla said sadly and both men nodded in agreement, though Jon did grin. 

“Well, if Bucky keeps teaching the kids maybe it will!”

Over the next few years, more of the teachers commented on the students that he taught being remarkably well behaved. One in particular, a beautiful nymph who taught third grade named Quilla, would lament on how the couple transfer students in her class were far different than the others. Bucky thought she was hamming it on just a little bit. 

“Course she is.” Jon remarked when he grumbled about it. “She has a thing for you. You should ask her to dinner.”

“No way.” Bucky shook his head vehemently. “Not happening Jon.”

“Come on man, you’re depressingly single.”

“I go on dates.” he refuted with a frown as his arms crossed before him. 

“One night stands don't count.”

He just shrugged and looked back to his desk and away from his friend. “Not looking for much more right now Jon.”

“Do zmeu mate for life?” he asked curiously and Bucky nodded. 

“It’s not like a soulmate thing, but when you settle down its with one person. I want to make sure it’s the right person.”

His love life may not really be going anywhere, but Bucky was happy. He had the best job ever, a close family, and was finally gaining full control of his supernatural abilities. The first time he managed to fully shift his body to that of a dragon he was twenty five, and he truly couldn't think of anything more exhilarating. 

It was a full extended family event held at their grandparents estate in upper New York. As his form at least quadrupled in size into that of a gleaming silver dragon, he could see nothing but pride and glee on all the gathered faces and couldn’t help but to let out a delighted roar. 

He followed his dads brilliant red form into the air, joyously stretching wings that he had been slowly learning to maneuver in his human form. Here, in the air, in the body he was destined to have Bucky had never felt more free. 

After mastering his dragon form, he was finally able to learn how to master the fire now residing within him. Which turned out to be an ability that became more important than he ever would have thought possible. 

It was a beautiful April day, and Bucky as well as a few parent chaperones had taken the kids in to Manhattan to see the Children’s Inspiration exhibit at his sister’s gallery. Becca, like Bucky, had developed a hoarding taste in art. Though hers was much more refined. 

The exhibit she had on now was beautiful. It was a series of paintings where the artist had worked with a kid, the younger drawing something for the professional to become inspired by. Bucky’s kids loved it. Every one of them was enthusiastically chattering about the paintings they wanted to do themselves as they walked towards the little sub shop everyone had agreed on for lunch.

Before they could even reach their destination, a giant beam of light exploded into the sky and a hole was opening up above Stark Tower. A hole that instantly was pouring out aliens by the dozen.

Chaos erupted and using the bit of his brain that wasn’t full of shock, he managed to usher his kids into a building and off of the sidewalk. He tried to keep them calm as the terrifying armed beings swarmed the streets. He had never seen anything like this and wasn’t sure what to do to stifle their panic. 

The ceiling above them began to groan, plaster falling down ominously and Bucky shared a look with Canna, one of the children’s mothers. “We have to get back out there!"

“But those things!”

“If we don’t, the building could collapse on us!”

She and the other two reluctantly agreed, so he turned to his terrified and crying kids. “Okay babes, listen. This building isn’t safe anymore, we need to get out before it falls. But there are bad guys out there, so I need you all to hold hands and make sure you’re connected to one of us at all times okay?”

They seemed to reluctantly agree, so cautiously the four adults herded thirty tiny terrified children into a battlefield. Bucky kept himself to the front and was almost instantly grateful for it. 

Not long after leaving the crumbling building, four of the aliens were coming right at them. Without a second of hesitation Bucky lit his entire body on fire, spreading a wall out between his kids and the invaders. 

He glanced backwards towards them and let out a small sigh as he saw police a couple blocks down. Ironman flew over not but a moment later, some sort of flying whale behind him and Bucky shuddered before pointing towards the police. 

“Go!” he called to the three women. “Get them the hell out of here!”

“Will you be okay?” 

“Don’t worry about me, just go!”

They didn’t hesitate again and he turned back towards the aliens. They seemed to be brandishing some sort of electric gun that wasn’t doing much against the fire surrounding him. It was that realization that strengthened his resolve to stand and fight. 

He wasn’t a soldier, or any sort of fighter actually. He really didn’t know what he was doing, but spreading the beam of fire towards the aliens wasn’t too hard. They lit up almost instantly and he couldn’t help but to grin. Maybe helping to protect his city wouldn’t be too hard after all, if all he had to do was essentially point and shoot.

His grin didn’t last too long though as more began to replace those four almost instantly. He kept sending jet of fire after jet of fire at them, but holding the burning light around him began to get draining way too quickly and the aliens just kept coming. Just as he was contemplating changing forms for more energy, a large piece of something was falling from the sky. 

With a loud cry he dove as far away as possible from the falling thing, growing his wings out as quickly as possible to help him skid into the alley behind him. It wasn’t far enough though as debris rained down around him. He just barely managed to get his wings up, protecting as much of his head and torso as possible before it was colliding with his body. 

A burning, grinding, excruciating pain suddenly exploded through his left side and he let out a blood curdling scream. It felt as if he was being torn apart and shredded into pieces and he wasn’t sure how he managed to stay conscious. 

As soon as the dust around him settled, he opened his eyes and immediately gagged. There was a huge tear through the soft membrane of his left wing and a sharp piece of debris had completely severed his arm a few fingers width away from his shoulder. 

There was blood everywhere and Bucky could feel more pouring out of what was left of his arm. He knew that if he didn’t stop it bleeding, he wasn’t going to make it through this. There was no way, and he refused to die in an alley from alien debris. 

With a determined grit of his teeth, he used the last bit of energy he had to light his right hand on fire. He took a steadying deep breath before bringing it to the stump and pressing down. 

Despite being essentially fire proof, he knew this would hurt. He just had no idea how much, but the cauterizing was even worse than the severing. He screamed until his voice disappeared as the flesh singed and the blood stopped. 

As soon as he was no longer likely to bleed to death, his energy evaporated completely. His hand fell limply away from the stump of his arm and with a heavy sigh he fell into a pained unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky recovers and Steve explores the east coast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of your amazing feed back! I am so excited and grateful! You are all wonderful human beings and I hope you enjoy this next part!  
Double thanks to my darling theunadulteratednerd, the best beta reader ever! 
> 
> There are a couple Warnings for this chapter  
\- Bucky's amuputation though not in too much detail  
-a couple gay slurs and attempted hate crime

Bucky woke in increments, his senses confused and muddled. He could make out faint voices around him, could feel something tight across his lower body and a niggling pain on his left side. As he became more coherent, he was able to discern it was his parents talking around him, but he wasn’t quite sure why. It wasn’t until he registered why there was a burning ache in his left arm that he remembered what happened , and as soon as he did his eyes snapped open. 

Everything around him was blue, and he was instantly filled with panic. What was going on? Why was everything colored so weird? What were these things in his arm? _ Where was his arm? _

“Bucky! Bucky, son, sweetie it’s okay! You’re in the hospital!” 

His mom’s voice and gentle touch stopped him from tearing the IV in his arm out. He moved his eyes from her hand against his elbow to look up into her own. 

“Mom?”

She let out a small choked off sob and nodded. “Yeah baby, I’m here. Do you remember what happened?”

He thought for a brief moment, and then nodded. “Aliens were going to hurt the kids. I tried to stop them.”

“You did son.” his father stated, pride practically oozing through the words. He turned his head to look at him. He was standing at the bedside, one hand on the railing the other on Winnie’s lower back with a small smile on his face. “All the kids are okay.”

“They got away sweetie.” Winnie reached a hand out and brushed his bangs away from his face. “And you were so brave keeping those things at bay.”

“One of the ship things fell from the sky onto you, do you remember?”

The sight of blood. Smell of burning flesh. Unimaginable pain. Bucky remembered, and he figured his shudder was answer enough as both of his parents gave him sad frowns. 

“You were real smart James.” George told him softly. “Cauterizing your arm saved your life.”

“But they couldn’t save the arm sweetie.”

Bucky glanced down to his left side and his stomach rolled uncomfortably at the sight. His shoulder was still covered in silver scales, but not far down was just gone, the stump covered in high quality bindings. His wing was even still out, resting against an outstretched arm of the bed and bandaged as well. It really wasn’t a pretty sight. 

“Why’s everything blue?” he asked, his words slightly slurred. Both his parents gave gentle chuckles before his mom replied. 

“Its specialized lighting to help you heal, designed for supernatural beings.” Winnie replied. “This is a really fantastic hospital they have here.”

“Still in Manhattan?”

George nodded. “Still in Manhattan, yeah.”

“‘Spensive.”

“Don’t worry sweetie, you won’t have to pay for any of it.”

He frowned in confusion, opening his mouth to speak more but she shook her head. “Shush sweetheart, we’ll go over everything when you’re a little more coherent, okay?”

He made to argue, but really was exhausted, so just nodded and fell back into the pillow. Unconsciousness took him almost immediately. 

He was much more aware when he woke next, his eyes opening the second he came back to. He was facing the right of the room, where a table full of flowers and baskets and adorable drawings with bandaids rested, and a smile instantly came over his face. It was nice to see that his kids had been by. 

A faint groan left his lips as he rolled his head over to face the voices at his bedside, and was instantly confused. Okay, maybe he was still dreaming? There was no way this was real, not if Tony Stark was sitting in between his parents like he belonged. 

“Well look who is awake!” said billionaire exclaimed as he bounced to his feet. 

“Am I dreaming, or is this a hallucination?”

All three laughed, and his mom shook her head. “No Bucky, Mr. Stark is actually here.”

“Uhm. Okay? Why?”

“Well it's not everyday that an alien invasion happens.” Stark stated with a shrug. “And it’s not everyday hero civilians save bunch of adorable kids. Stark Industries has been helping to pay for a lot of the victims medical expenses. Especially when said victims do more for the city then the damn military did.”

“So, you’re paying for this magic blue room?”

“Science blue room, my good sir.” Stark corrected with a pointed finger. “And the company is, yeah. But that's not why I am here.”

“Mr. Stark has a very, very kind proposition for you James.”

“You’re not going to try and regrow me an arm, are you?” Bucky asked skeptically and the man just laughed. 

“No, build one though, absolutely!” 

“You want to build me an arm?”

“I would love to build you an arm! Thank you for asking!”

“That’s not what I meant?” It came out as a question, as everything that was happening around him was almost entirely overwhelming. “I mean, no, but. How? I would need an arm that could shift with me.”

“Which is half the fun!” Stark exclaimed. “The military has been all ‘boo hoo Stark isn't making us toys,’ so I started looking into prosthetic's. I have a prototype idea on my servers already, I just need a guinea pig and you’re perfect!”

“Uhm.”

“Mr. Stark has explained a lot of it to us while you were out, sweetie.” Winnie stated as she moved around the billionaire to stand at Bucky’s side. “He wouldn't charge you a thing, and really honestly actually wants to do this.”

“A guy has to look out for his fellow supernaturals.” Stark grinned. “And form shifting metal is like, my expertise. There will be a series of trials and surgeries of course, but I hope to have you outfitted in an arm you can use in both forms within a year.”

“How long have I been out?” He asked questioningly at his moms reassurance and she gave him a sad smile. 

“They had you in a medically induced coma for three weeks James.” His dad replied and Bucky let out a small gasp. 

“You came out of it a few days ago.” Winnie added. “Woke up for a few minutes before falling naturally asleep. Do you remember?”

“Vaguely.” he murmured. “My job?”

“They have a substitute, don't worry.” Winnie squeezed his arm. “Your job is secure.”

“They couldn't possibly fire their own personal hero.” George grinned before his tone turned more serious. “Really though, you were a hero James. And this arm would help you continue to live a full, unhindered life.”

“It would be like a whole new arm.” Stark promised, his eyes sincere. “If you’re down for the physical therapy, surgeries, and spending a whole lotta time with yours truly, than all it would be is a hop skip and a jump and you’ve got yourself a new, functional arm.”

Bucky looked between the three of their sincere faces and then down to the stump of his arm. Despite Stark’s blasé approach to saying so, this would be a lot of work. Exhausting work. He couldn't deny though that the prospect of having what he was sure those aliens had taken from him back was more than worth the effort. Having a full arm was worth the effort. 

So he agreed. 

Despite being awake and on the mend, the doctors refused to let him leave right away. The stern vampire he had as a nurse even gave him a very pointed look every time he tried to get out of the bed the first few days. They were all very determined to make sure he was as healthy as possible, but this bedrest was driving him insane. 

A week after he opened his eyes, he was finally allowed up and out of the bed, his doctor and two nurses supervising as he did so. 

“I’m not going to break.” he grumbled as Antoinette guided him with freezing hands. 

“Let us be the judge of that James.”

“My arm got cut off, not my leg.”

“Your balance and equilibrium will all be off James.” his doctor, an intimidating looking man with kind eyes, stated. “We want to make sure your body remembers how to hold itself.”

He begrudgingly didn’t argue as the nurses backed away from him and he stood waveringly on his feet. It took a couple deep breaths before his body calmed and he was able to stand without shaking. 

“Good job, see if you can walk towards me.”

He took a couple hesitant steps, his body swaying to the point of him feeling like Bambi. It took an embarrassingly long amount of time to reach his doctor, but as soon as he did it felt like a victory. 

“Excellent! I think you’re progressing very well. Well enough to meet your new physical therapist I believe.”

He met her that afternoon and was instantly intimidated. 

Kaelae Littlewing’s name had to have been the most ironic name he had ever heard of, as the great raven wings protruding from her back were anything but little. She was no nonsense and an enthusiastic slave driver. She was also very kind and encouraging. 

He could barely get his shoulder to move without crying out in pain and it brought frustrated tears to his eyes. 

He tried to brush them away in embarrassment, but her small copper hand caught his. “Bucky, do you know what the date is?”

“What’s that matter.” he grumbled dejectedly. 

“Its May twenty-ninth. You lost your arm only barely a month ago. This will be a process, a long and painful one. It is more than okay to cry.”

“I feel weak.”

“You are anything but weak. I promise, you are doing so well.”

“It doesn’t feel like it.”

“And it probably won’t for a while.” she pulled over one of the visitors chairs and sat in front of him. “Both your wing and your arm have gone through a majorly traumatic experience, it will take a long time for me to get you back up to what you were. And it will be painful. You may want to quit even. But there is no quitting Bucky. You quit, those monsters win. You’ll be another victim, and you are not a victim.”

“Everyone keeps telling me I’m a hero.” he said with a small scoff. “Wasn’t trying to be a hero.”

“Maybe that’s why they say that you are one.” she gave him a soft smile. “Bucky, other than getting your arm and wing back in shape, I have no say in your medical treatment, but I think you may benefit from therapy too. It’s not just your body that went through something traumatic.”

He took her words to heart and instantly agreed, mentioning it to his doctor when he saw the man that evening. The next day he had his first appointment. 

Therapy was almost harder then PT. It was with stilted sentences that he described the alien attack. It was hard to think of it in terms of how he was feeling, what he was thinking. He just kept seeing the being’s face and feeling the phantom pain of his arm being torn in two. He hated it, and hated even more how pathetic it made him feel.

“James, there’s no linear healing when it comes to trauma.” Cooper, his kindly middle-aged therapist told him. He reminded him of the friendly uncle that everyone loves. “Today is your first day, and it’s going to be hard. It’ll get easier, but there will be hard days. Don’t beat yourself up when you have them.”

Bucky understood where both of them were coming from, that healing was a marathon, not a sprint. He still didn’t feel like he was taking many steps until the day he was officially discharged. 

Six weeks after being admitted he was finally allowed to leave and absolutely delighted to be doing so. He had missed the end of the school year, which was a disappointment, but at least this way he now had all summer to heal. 

He didn't have to do it alone, either. For the next few weeks that he would be going to Stark, apparently now Avengers, Tower to begin the process of the arm fitting he would be staying with Becca. She lived in Manhattan and was more than happy to have him over. 

“It’ll be fun!” she exclaimed as she helped him out of the Uber. “We’ll eat lots of ice cream and I can gossip about prissy artists while you whine about Stark torturing you.”

“What makes you think I’m going to whine?” he asked, hefting his duffel bag onto his good shoulder and following her up the narrow stairs to her apartment. 

“When don’t you whine!” she called behind her back and he let out a fake affronted gasp. 

“Rebecca, you wound me!” 

She giggled and held her door open for him to pass through. He tossed the bag onto her cream couch and then stumbled back slightly as her arms were suddenly around his waist. 

“In all seriousness,” she mumbled into his shirt, “I am so glad you’re here Bucky. Here and okay.”

He smiled and squeezed her closer to him. “Thanks Becks. I am too.”

She tightened the hug for just a moment and then pulled back to beam up at him. “Like I said, it’ll be a blast! When’s your first meeting with Stark?”

“Monday.”

His apprehension was palpable in his voice and she gave him an assuring smile. “It’ll be great Bucky. Don’t be nervous.”

Easier said than done. That Monday morning he was jittering nerves as he approached the woman behind the welcoming desk. He side eyed the bustling café as he passed it, but figured the last thing he needed was caffeine and just beelined for the desk. 

“Hi, uhm, I’m James Barnes. I have a meeting with Mr. Stark?”

She smiled at him a little hesitatingly and clicked through her computer before smiling. “Yes of course. Through the center elevator there.” 

He followed the point of her finger to the elevators in the back of the entrance hall. Once inside he frowned because there was no directory. As the doors closed, that mystery was solved though. 

“Hello Mr. Barnes, I am JARVIS, Sir’s AI. I shall bring you up to the labs directly.”

“Wow. An AI?”

“Indeed, Mr. Barnes.”

“That is so cool!”

The AI sounded almost amused as he said, “I shall be sure to pass your compliment on to Sir.”

It didn’t take long for the doors to open into the coolest, shiniest lab he had ever seen. He knew his mouth was hanging open as he stepped out into the sleek room and didn’t even care. He was such a Sci-Fi geek and this was like something out of a movie.

“You like?”

He jumped at the amused voice and barely restrained himself from blushing. “I really, really do. You have an AI! And this place is so cool!”

“Glad you think so Buckster!” He grinned and pointed at Bucky with the tool in his hand. “You though, you’re about to become my favorite project.”

“Me?” he asked, his tone almost a squeak and Stark laughed. 

“Well, you’re arm technically but yeah, you. Come here.”

Bucky followed him to a semi circle of completely clear floor space, stopping when Stark motioned for him to. 

“Stand there and look pretty.”

“What?”

He barely got the question out when pale lights were surrounding his body. They were gone as fast as they came and as they cleared a holographic form began to appear before him. 

“Did you just scan me with lasers?”

“Well, JARVIS did.” Stark replied distractedly, his eyes already on the floating image of Bucky’s form. “Come here and explain your extra anatomy.”

Bucky took the couple steps to his side and pointed out the extra muscle mass along his back. “These are really the only extra muscles. Two of them do go into the shoulder, here.” he pointed along it and Stark nodded. 

“Be thankful you didn’t lose the shoulder joint too, this would be much harder then.” he reached up and pulled apart the hologram, muscles disappearing to show the skeletal system beneath. “This your wing joint?”

Bucky looked at the bones growing down from his shoulder blades and nodded. “Their anchor, yeah. Where they grow from if I do a partial shift.”

“Can you do it for me?”

He glanced around them to make sure there was enough room and nodded. “Yeah, sure.”

It was a bit of a tight squeeze, but he managed to grow out both wings without knocking into anything. As he brought them to life, the little lasers danced across his body again and another hologram appeared. 

“So cool!” Stark’s voice was almost a squeal as he watched the image like a floating gif. His eyes were bright when he looked over at Bucky with a huge grin. 

“Seriously, the fact that you’re letting me do this is almost more a favor for me then you. Almost no one knows anything about zmeu anatomy. Bruce and I are so excited.”

“Bruce?”

“My science bro! He’s going to help me because he knows more about anatomy than I do. You’ll meet him next time, we didn’t want to overwhelm you.”

“Oh, okay.”

Stark grinned again. “Basically today I just wanted to get these scans. Bruce and I will look over your anatomy and see what changes need to be made to the first prototype and then I can get the thing built. I want to get you up and going with a basic arm for just your human form so your body can get used to having one.”

“You already have a design?”

“Sure do, wanna see it?”

Bucky nodded eagerly, and then gasped as Stark brought up an image of a sleek silver arm. It was so pretty, plating lined with a darker silver than the base of it. It looked remarkably like his scales and Bucky loved it. 

“It kinda looks like me.”

“Sure does! It’ll match your dragon form perfectly. May make you stand out like this, but what’s wrong with a little standing out?”

“It’s beautiful Mr. Stark.”

“Call me Tony.”

The next couple weeks were a busy pattern of sessions with Tony and therapy, both physical and mental. It was just about two months from the aliens when his life changed completely in the best way possible. 

Zmeu didn’t have soulmates in the practical definition of it. There wasn’t one person out there destined for him and only him, but there were people who were more compatible. People who, when you see them, you just know that they have the potential to be the one. To have so much chemistry with that they may as well be called soulmates. 

Coming out of the elevator and passing by the elegant wooden barrier around the café, Bucky saw his first True Compatible. 

He was seated at a booth in the back corner, bent slightly forward. His golden hair was partially covered by a navy beanie. The gold of his beard was slightly darker than his hair and was neatly trimmed against his jaw. Bucky couldn't see his eyes, as they were focused downwards to the drawing tablet his right hand was moving across. His other hand was tapping the plastic cup of an outrageously bright rainbow concoction. He was smitten instantly. 

* * *

Steve was the only one of the newly dubbed Avengers to see Loki off in uniform. It was the only way he knew how to completely cover his ears, but, if their whispered comments were anything to go by, the others just saw it as another way he was too uptight. Too old fashioned. 

Tony stopped him on his way out of the park, and a large part of Steve was afraid that he was going to make a comment on it to his face. Instead, he gave a small smile. “Listen, Captain, about what I said on the Hellicarrier-”

“Water under the bridge Tony.” he gave the man a sheepish smile in return. “And I am sorry too. You’re a good man.”

The billionaire shifted uncomfortably for a second and then held out his hand. “Do over?”

“Sounds good to me.” he shook the offered hand and Tony clapped him on the shoulder with the other one. 

“So, I obviously have to do some remodel. I figured, why not keep everyone close and make you all floors?”

“Of your tower?”

“Our tower.” Tony corrected. “Avengers Tower. A home, and a head quarters.”

“You’re offering me a place to live?” Steve’s eyes went wide as he asked and the other man grinned. 

“Sure am Capsicle! What do you say?”

“I, well, that is incredibly kind Tony. I’d love to take you up on it. First though, I need to get out. See some of the country.”

Tony eyed him for a moment. “How long have you been awake in this century Cap?”

Steve blinked, confused by the sudden question. “Uhm, a few weeks.”

“_ Weeks _!” the other’s eyes were widened and he shook his head with a small exhale. “Damn Cap, take as long as you need. You have an itinerary yet?”

“Yeah! I looked for attractions along the east coast. Figured I’d go down to the Keys and back up.”

“Need a car?"

“I’ve got my bike.” he nodded towards said vehicle and Tony nodded. 

“Good choice. Call if you need anything, anything at all. And move into the tower when you get home!”

Steve agreed to both requests and they parted ways. He drove as quickly as he could back to the apartment SHIELD had set up for him in order to change and grab his bags, one with a few changes of clothes and a couple sketch books, and the other his shield. 

He paused after shucking the Captain America suit and glanced around the apartment. Not a single thing in here was his, not really, so he didn’t hesitate to toss the apartment key on the counter as he walked out. He was sick of being constantly monitored anyway. 

It took him a little while to even leave the city, as he had to pull an outrageous amount of money from the bank. He refused to make it even easier for others to tail him, and it didn’t take him long to learn that his plastic transactions could be tracked. 

Being cautious, he even took a roundabout way out of the city to reduce the chance of a tail. As soon as he felt there was no one behind him, he tore away from the city and towards his first destination. 

He had been to Philadelphia before, on his USO tour but he never got to really explore the city. When he had googled things to do there, he had received far too many options. Choosing just a few was difficult, but he knew that this would be his first stop. 

The Liberty Bell was something he had been interested in for a while, not for some sort of patriotic reason, but for the artistic and historic significance. There was something so peaceful about sitting before something that personified the beliefs he had died for. It was also a challenge to get the beauty down in black and white. 

He had just brushed away eraser shavings when a shadow fell over his sketchbook, causing him to look up to meet the gaze of a small woman. She was smiling hesitatingly and rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet. 

“Can I help you ma’am?” 

“You’re Captain America aren’t you?”

Steve’s eyes went wide and he flickered his gaze around them to make sure no one was close by. “I am. What gave me away?”

“Well, I wrote my doctoral thesis on you.” she shrugged sheepishly. “So I was pretty sure I was right that it was you. But, uh, your clothes. They’re a little too old fashioned for someone so young.”

He glanced down at the khaki pants and buttoned up shirt and frowned. “You know, I kinda thought so too.”

She laughed gently. “Mind if I sit?”

“Not at all!” he scooted over on the bench so she could do so. Once she was seated he turned his body to face her. 

“So, you can get a doctorate on me now?”

She laughed. “Well, it's on World War Two tactics and tacticians, but you are considered the greatest tactical mind of the twentieth century so it wasn’t a hard leap to write the thesis on you.”

He blushed and barely resisted the urge to look away from her. “Would it be invasive if I asked on what exactly?”

“Not at all!” she beamed at him. “I theorized that a lot of your willingness to personally take a more dangerous route when it came to missions was based on a need to feel as if you were contributing due to growing up unable to do as much as would have liked due to illness.”

“Well, you’re not really far off.” he gave a small laugh. “Though being an adrenaline junkie had a bit to do with it too.”

She laughed as well and then gave him a hesitant look. “I wish I could have known you were fae too though. It would have been so amazing to have my role model be like me too.”

“I’m sorry.” he replied, voice just as soft. “I’m not supposed to let people know.”

“That’s awful!” she exclaimed. “My Papi always told us about racism when he grew up, but I thought it would be different now! It is different now.”

Steve gave a small shrug. “The government thinks it owns me. It took just about two weeks to get them to admit I was due back pay. To admit that my contract was up. Some wanted me to go to a lab. So saying I’m not allowed to admit what I am is the least they’ve done.” he flushed and looked away as he realized what he said. “I’m sorry ma’am, I shouldn’t have unloaded on you like that.”

“Don’t be sorry, I totally can understand your frustration. I’m also sorry if I upset you with the fae comment” she gave a slightly unsure, yet reassuring smile. “I’m Alisha, by the way.”

“It’s nice to meet you Alisha. I’m Steve. And you have nothing to apologize for.”

“It is so beyond nice to meet you Steve.”

“So that paper of yours, is it something I could read?" He asked suddenly with a desperate urge to change the subject.

“Oh absolutely! I can email it to you, if you have an email?”

“One SHIELD gave me.” he pulled his phone from his pocket and frowned. “I’m pretty sure they monitor it though, and I don’t think I want to use it.”

“I’ll help you make a Gmail!”

She kindly guided him through the process of creating said email. Not once did her tone turn condescending and Steve had never been more grateful to have someone show him something new. She was absolutely an exception so far. 

After she finished showing him all of the email’s features, she pulled her own phone out and fiddled with it for a moment. 

Seconds later his pinged in his hand and she grinned. “One thesis on your own life.”

“Thank you Alisha, I look forward to reading it.”

Her cheeks darkened and she shrugged. “It’s actually kinda dry.”

“I’m sure it’s excellent.”

She gave him another beaming smile. “You’re far too sweet.”

“Just honest.” he smiled back as he put his phone back in his pocket. “Also, if I were to want to get a new wardrobe, where would be the best place.”

“The mall, absolutely.”

He took down the address she gave and then glanced towards the Bell. Part of him wanted to finish his drawing, but most of his mind was itching to put clothes on that wouldn’t immediately draw attention to himself. 

“I think I’ll head over there now. I enjoyed talking with you Alisha, thank you.”

“No, thank you Steve!” she stood with him and held out a hand to shake. “For talking with me, and for wanting to read my thesis. Also, don’t worry. I’ll keep that you’re fae to myself. I promise.”

“I trust you.”

He did trust her, but he really wished it wasn’t necessary. He also wished he didn’t have to request the best hat options to the enthusiastic assistant at the overly priced clothing store. Hiding caused a burr of shame and embarrassment to grow in his stomach, its edges digging in painfully.

The attendant didn’t seem to notice, merely happily helped him choose out a variety of soft hats he called beanies. “Very stylish! You’ll look excellent all hipster chic!”

Steve had no idea what that meant, but apparently the jeans, shirts, cardigans and jackets he picked out qualified as such. He wasn’t too concerned on it. All he cared about was that they were all incredibly soft against his skin, that almost all of said skin was covered from accidental touches and that he no longer looked like an ‘old man’.

He felt like a whole new person the next day as he went to the Philadelphia Museum of Art. Almost liberated even. Which was a relief because he had no idea he was going to love the museum as much as he did, and getting recognized would have put a huge dampener on it. 

He spent almost the entire day staring in awe at the American Artists wing. It was surreal staring at paintings he had never dreamed it would be possible for him to see in person. He barely made it over to the earliest European wing and never even got upstairs. There would definitely be a return visit. 

He left with a few prints even, including one of Monet’s Waterloo Bridge. It was one of the European paintings he couldn’t take his eyes off of, and couldn't resist buying a large print for himself. Though he was worried about ruining them, until he called Tony to make sure he could send them to the Tower for safe keeping. 

His teammate had agreed readily, so Steve left the museum happily. It had been a really nice way to spend his first full day to himself. 

The next day he went to the zoo, and that was almost more fun in its exoticism. He had never before seen so many different animals and was giddy at the sight of most of them. He even left with a small stuffed leopard. There was no way he could resist when he read that its purchase went to preserving the endangered species. 

He was almost sad to leave Philly the next morning, but the drive into the Capital was nice. The city itself wasn’t too bad either, but Steve was geared towards his first destination too much to sight see. 

The first thing he had looked up when he was given access to a computer was the war. The outcome, the death toll. Everything. The thing that hit him hardest was the Holocaust. 

He and the Commandos had heard rumors and inklings of what Hitler was ordering, of the mass amounts of innocent people being slaughtered. They were so preoccupied with shutting down Hydra that they hadn’t done anything about the whispers personally. It had made him physically sick when he read about the camps. He had been right there and done nothing. 

That burning guilt returned tenfold as he read some of the personal stories and first hand accounts from the museum. The images made his stomach turn. The audio recordings made tears come to his eyes. He reached a breaking point half way through the second floor and hurried to hide himself in the adjoining bathroom. 

He was bent over the sink, nails digging in his palm so he wouldn’t accidentally crush the counter, when a soft voice broke into his space. 

“Hey, man, you okay?”

His shoulders squared so fast that he heard his spine pop as he turned around to face the man. He was giving him a small gaped tooth smile and his dark eyes were caring. Something about him made Steve trust him and his posture sagged almost as fast as it had straightened. 

“No, not really.”

“It’s a tough exhibit.” he agreed easily, but Steve shook his head. 

“It’s awful. That anyone could do that to another being, human or otherwise. I can’t look at it without feeling so guilty it feels like my stomach is eating itself.”

“Like, German Collective Guilt?”

Steve frowned. “I don’t know what that means.”

“It's like, feeling guilt for something that is happening around you and by people like you even though there’s nothing you could do about it.”

“No, not like that.” Steve shook his head vehemently. “I mean _ guilt _ . I look at everything out there and I think, why the hell didn’t you just _ do more Steve. _ What was the purpose of fighting in a war when I didn’t lift a hand to stop the absolute worst of it? What was the point of being a willing science experiment if I didn’t do a damn thing to help those that weren’t in anyway willing? That we’re being killed and experimented on _ for just living!” _

He knew his voice was getting shrill and loud at the end. He had to bring his hands up to press his fingers into his eyes to stop the tears his rant brought out. His breath was so shallow and harsh as he tried to calm down that he barely heard the other man whisper. 

“Holy shit.”

Steve dropped his hands as the guy took a couple steps closer, his posture open and eyes still just as kind. “Steve, can I call you Steve?”

At his nod the man continued. “Cool. So Steve, my name is Sam. I’m here with my sister and her kids, but I’m a vet too and a counselor at the VA. If you want someone to talk to right now, would you like to go downstairs to the cafe? Get a table and a bit more of a guarantee of privacy?”

Steve only had to think for a second before he was nodding. “Please.”

He followed the other man out and down, watching silently as he texted someone. He had no idea why he was trusting this random stranger. He just seemed so open and kind. Someone who could possibly understand. 

They found an empty table towards the back of the room and sat. Sam gave him an encouraging look as he asked, “You want to tell me why you’re feeling so guilty again?”

Steve sighed and glanced down at his laced fingers, barely resisting playing with them nervously. “I could have done something about those camps. Found them, closed them. Saved people. There were times that we were disgustingly close to them, and knowing that now fills me with bile. I feel like I didn’t do enough.”

“Man, you died for the country.” Sam remarked kindly, yet firmly. “What the hell more could you have done?”

“Followed the rumors? Not been so preoccupied with Hydra?”

“Did your CO ever send you near the camps?”

“No.”

“Well there you go. How could you have done more and not been court martialed?”

“Azzano was against orders, and I didn’t get a discharge for that.”

“Wait you got a Medal of Valor for an unsanctioned mission?”

Steve snorted at Sam’s shock and nodded. “I did. So that’s not really an excuse I can use.”

“Man, you don’t need an excuse. No one soldier, no matter how super, can take everything down. You had your priorities, and trust me they were good priorities. You were only actively fighting for not even two years and already you did so much more than can be expected of any one man. Cut yourself some slack.”

“I don’t know how.” he admitted in a near whisper. “Everything I read about the war, it puts this burning iron in my chest and I forget how to breathe. I see these events I was living a month ago as cold hard facts and I feel like it's being thrown in my face. ‘Look at what happened. Here are a hundred ways you could have fixed it.’”

“Hindsight is a bitch.” Sam stated easily. “But it’s also out of your control man. Every soldier feels that, especially when things go wrong. We go over and over the events until we feel mad with woulda shoulda coulda. What you gotta remember though Steve, is you can’t win a war single handedly. You did your part, you sacrificed everything for your part. There’s nothing you can do to change it, so you have to try and move on.”

“Easier said than done.” he muttered even as he gave a nod. 

“Man, don’t I know it! I have my fair share of guilt and regret, no where near a whole war’s worth, but it's there.”

“How do you get around it?”

“Therapy. Help. Hobbies.” he shrugged. “It’s different for everyone, you just have to find what works for you.”

“I’m trying.”

“By visiting war museums and torturing yourself?”

Steve snorted at his blunt question and gave a one armed shrug. “I thought it would help.”

Sam frowned at him for a moment. “How about a different museum? Something more fun? We were just going to head to the Air and Space. Why don’t you come with? Surround yourself in something fun and different.”

With only a small hesitation Steve agreed. He spent the rest of the afternoon with the Wilson’s, his sister and her kids being just as nice as Sam. It was really different to just relax and enjoy something with other people. So much so that Steve considered them friends easily. 

As they made to part ways, Sam handed him a small card. “This is my contact info. I wrote my cell on the back. Feel free to call or text whenever. If you want to just chit chat, or if you have something on your mind. No matter what, okay?”

Steve nodded. “Thank you so much Sam. For everything.”

“Don’t thank me man. I’m happy to help.”

The Wilson’s were the highlight of DC. The next couple of days were just more museums and he didn't at all feel the reluctance to leave like he had in Philadelphia. 

He spent almost a week in Virginia before making his way further south, passing through the Carolina’s. It wasn’t until Charleston that he had his next life altering encounter. 

He was walking back to the hotel from dinner when he heard the unmistakable sounds of a fight, and if the shouting were any indication it was a very one sided fight at that. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing!” he snapped at the two large men towering over another two. 

One of them laughed. “Just taking care of some gay trash here. Why don’t you bugger back home.”

Steve caught the flying fist aimed towards the blonde with a split lip and dark bruised cheek. He twisted the assailant's arm around and sent him tumbling down to the ground harshly. “If you’re ‘taking gay trash out’, I suggest you start with me because I can actually fight back.” he sneered towards the two of them. “Or you can run off because I happen to love teaching bullies a lesson.”

“Fucking liberal hipster fag.” his friend remarked, literally spitting at Steve who just raised a challenging brow. 

“If you wanna keep labeling me, feel free to add feminist and veteran. They’re some of my favorites.”

He crossed his arms and gave his best unimpressed look. Apparently they decided he wasn’t worth the aggravation, as with a couple more slurs they lumbered off. As soon as they were gone, Steve’s posture loosened and he turned to the two behind him. 

“You fellas okay?”

“Thank you so much!” the thinner of the two, and one who was more or less uninjured, exclaimed. “They probably would have put us in the hospital.”

“If we didn’t end up dead.” his friend grumbled. 

“It’s no problem at all. You should get some ice on that cheek of yours.”

“Are you actually gay?” he asked in lieu of agreement and Steve gave a small smile. 

“I think the term is bisexual?”

“Where you like both men and women?”

Steve nodded and the uninjured one grinned. “Me too!” he pointed towards his chest where three stripes of color, pink, purple and blue, were emblazoned on his shirt. 

“Does that represent being bisexual?”

“Sure does! It’s the bi flag!”

As soon as he was back in his hotel room, Steve didn't hesitate to find and buy his own shirts with the bi flag after that. LGBT rights were one of the first things he had looked into, right after the war. He had never been so delighted to learn something as he had that being gay was no longer illegal. He may have actually squealed as he learned how far gay rights had come. He quickly began to learn that it wasn’t far enough. 

Unfortunately, that interaction wasn’t an isolated one as he went further and further south. It just came to show that just because things were better didn’t mean that the fight was over. He even lamented about it to a couple he met at a gay club in Miami. 

“It’s just ridiculous how we can come so far and yet people still target both gay men and women for absolutely nothing other than being them!” 

“Trust me, we feel you.” Conner remarked, his red brows scrunched in displeasure. “Dani’s parents kicked him out for it.”

“I’m so sorry.” Steve told the brunette seriously. “That’s awful.”

“Don’t worry about it. They suck anyway.”

“What about you Steve? Did any of your friends or family know, or know now?”

“I don’t have anyone I’m that close to anymore.” he replied, his tone containing a touch of melancholy. “But my mom would have loved me no matter what. If I would have told her as I grew up, she would have only been afraid of someone finding out and hurting me.”

“I can’t imagine growing up and being told who I am is illegal.” Dani gave a shudder. “Can’t imagine how you did it.”

“Carefully.” he remarked dryly, earning amused laughter from both men. “Honestly though, the first time I saw two men holding hands my first reaction was to warn them. It’s been two months and it’s still a hard reaction to tame down.”

“Well feel free to come to us for any and all things ‘LGBT in the twenty first century’.” Conner told him seriously, a sentiment his boyfriend echoed with a question. 

“How long you planning on being in Florida?”

“Uhm, not much longer. Was thinking of going down to the Keys and then heading back north.”

“Oh no way, you so don't want to be that far south this close to June!” Dani exclaimed and Conner nodded. 

“Especially not in your adorable, yet out of season, hipster get up. All you need is a beard and the look is complete.Stylish, but heat stroke inducing that far down.”

Steve lifted a hand to rub at his jaw. “You think a beard would look good?”

“Well we certainly wouldn’t have realized who you were if you had a beard!”

“Conner is very right. And so am I. Avoid the Keys.”

“St. Augustine is always a nice trip. It's beautiful there too.”

Steve took his new friends advice to heart, both on the beard and the trip destination. If he were completely honest with himself, he had started to feel homesick after leaving DC. He couldn't truly go home, but he could at least be back in New York. It was with that in mind that he headed back up north on the first. St. Augustine had been beyond beautiful, but it was time to be home. 

He had called Tony to let him know he was on his way back, and his teammate had been ecstatic to hear so. “Just give a call when you get to the Tower and I’ll get you into the garage. We’ll make sure your bike has a keypatch when you get here.”

It was almost a month after the offer had been made that he walked through the elevator doors and onto his floor of Avengers Tower. He was delightedly impressed by the open layout and large windows, though he didn’t get a chance to examine things more thoroughly as his team was all present. 

“Capsicle, welcome ho-lly shit!” Tony was eyeing him with a shocked expression and Steve brought a hand up to his cheek. 

“Is there something on my face?”

“Besides hair?” Clint asked and then made a pained ‘oof’ as Natasha elbowed him. 

“I think they’re just shocked by how different you look, Steve.” she remarked lightly. 

“Is it bad?” he asked, glancing down to his scuffed boots, blue jeans and open grey cardigan over his t shirt. He loved this shirt, it had his shield in the bi flag colors across it. 

“Not bad, just not what we were expecting.”

The three men were still staring at him in various stages of shock and he felt himself blush. “I needed to stay incognito. And I like it.”

“Captain America is a hipster. That’s brilliant!” Tony finally exclaimed. “It makes so much sense too!”

“You look nice Steve.” Bruce told him quietly. “And it’ll be really nice to have you home.”

It ended up being really nice to be home as well. It didn't take long to fall into a comfortable rhythm. They would eat breakfast on the communal floor, Steve would train with the Wonder Twins, as Tony had taken to labeling Clint and Natasha. He would go for runs. Would spend time drawing in various places around the tower, including the brilliant café down in the lobby. 

Tony had even given him a tablet for drawing and he loved it. He used it almost more than paper and pencil as it could just _ do so much! _ He had been so delighted by it, but the billionaire had just waved his thanks off. 

In the coming month he did that a lot. Make the team things and wave away their thanks. Steve was able to observe that, among many other things, about the teammates that were slowly becoming family.

Tony talked a lot, an almost continual stream of his thoughts. It didn’t take him long to realize it was how the genius organized the downpour which was his thought process. He was incredibly giving and kind, but didn’t like people to notice. He brushed off thanks with snark and insults, but Steve had come to realize he was defending himself more than attacking the others. 

Natasha was almost as defensive, but where Tony’s shield was noise and movement Natasha’s was silence and surveillance. There wasn't a thing that got past the ex-Soviet and she liked to seem as if there wasn’t a thing that got to her either. Steve knew that couldn't be the case. She was just as human as the rest of them, more so even. He saw it in the subtle touches she gave to Clint, in the way she was always there if one of the team needed to vent, in the way she curled into so many soft throw blankets during movie night that she seemed like a cocoon of fluff. 

Clint hid behind jokes, but everyday that he came back from SHIELD Steve could tell that Loki and the loss of Coulson was still a gaping wound in his chest. He did what he could to help the archer. He would make sure he had a full pot of his favorite coffee as he came back. He would switch to Clint’s favorite mindless cartoon that Steve secretly loved. On the really bad days he would drag him down to the dog shelter until the man was nothing but smiles. 

Bruce had been the hardest to learn at first, as he was almost always in his lab. It wasn’t until Steve started bringing him teas and drawing the doctor as he focused that he had been able to learn who he was. Bruce was a man of passion, be it his science, his teas and various foods, or just helping others. He was also intimidatingly intelligent, but that didn't stop Steve from listening intently to whatever passion the doctor wanted to share. 

They were becoming Steve’s family and he loved them. Despite that, he still had been unable to open up entirely to them. He still covered his ears and hid every bit of his fae abilities as possible. He still forced himself to avoid suggestions to Natasha. To even smile at her when it was just the two of them. His skin was covered at all times and he made sure to never touch her, or any of them really. No matter how much he wanted to just live, to not have his species hanging over his head, Director Fury’s words kept ringing in his ears. 

_ Need you to be human. _

He didn't have much of an option really. Even if he had, he was unsure if he would say anything to them. There had only been two humans who knew of his status and weren't immediately wary, or worse, hateful, of him. The Avengers were all he had in this life, he couldn’t chance losing them because he was one of the worst possible fae species in existence. 

So he kept quiet, knowing that he would likely never be able to be open about who he truly is. That is, until towards the end of June a kind, beautiful voice spoke as he was in the café drawing. 

“Mind if I sit with you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading! I hope to hear from you all again. Also, on my tumblr I have posted some image/aesthetic like things for both Bucky and Steve with each chapter. You can see them on my tumblr here: https://nephilimswitchlight.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky meet and they are both very infatuated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for waiting for this chapter! I'm sorry its been so long! This one is a whole lot of Stucky fluff, and I hope you enjoy!

Steve looked up and felt as if the air had been stolen from his lungs. He felt like he was floating, like he had become completely transparent and it was all because of the man before him and his incredible eyes. They were beautiful, silver and exotic. The way they were staring at him made him feel like he could be almost half as beautiful as the man himself. It was an instant infatuation and took him a moment to realize that the man had spoken to him. 

He blushed heavily and nodded enthusiastically, gesturing to the chair before him. “Yes! Yes, absolutely. I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to stare at you.”

“Its okay, everyone has been doing so since this happened.” his left shoulder rose and Steve glanced towards it, blushing even more as he shook his head. 

“No! No I wasn’t staring at your arm. I promise.”

“Hey, it's okay. I didn’t mean anything by it.” he sat down across from Steve and held out his hand. “Bucky Barnes.”

“Steve Rogers.” he replied as he shook the man’s hand, a feeling of relief filling him almost instantly when all the other man did was smile. 

“Nice to meet you, Steve. So just out of curiosity, what is this that you’re drinking?” he gestured towards Steve’s rainbow drink. “Not sure I’ve ever seen anything like it before.”

Steve laughed and gave a small shrug. “It’s a lot of things actually. I just hand them this,” he stood slightly to pull a piece of paper out of his wallet and hand it to Bucky, “its sweet and fruity and feels like a good summer drink.”

Bucky glanced over the paper and let out a small laugh. “Yeah, damn I can see how actually ordering this would be a headache. Where did you even find it?”

“Pinterest.” he shrugged as he accepted the paper back. “There are so many things on there!”

“I use it too. I’m a kindergarten teacher, I get lots of art and craft ideas off of it.”

“Oh?” Steve cocked his head with an intrigued look. “How do you like teaching kids?”

“I love it!” he exclaimed, his beautiful eyes lighting up even more. The delighted expression on his face only amplified the feeling growing in Steve’s chest. He felt as if his skin was too small for his body and as Bucky began to gush about his students, his difficulty breathing only increased. 

“It just feels so good to bring knowledge to kids, you know? To help mold little minds? It is the best decision I could have ever made. I had to miss the end of this year though, because of the arm.”

“What happened?” Steve asked curiously, and his reply had his stomach falling into his feet. 

“Oh, well, it was the aliens. I was trying to keep the kids safe, and a piece of one of those weird whale ships fell on me.”

Steve frowned sadly and glanced down at his tablet, fidgeting with the edge of it. “I am so sorry, Bucky.”

“Hey, no. I brought it on myself. Was trying to play hero and got myself in the crossfire. Wasn’t at all your fault.”

Steve glanced up to look into his eyes, sincerity pouring from them. The look was so intense that it caused another blush to spread onto Steve’s cheeks. “Still, I feel bad that you were injured so severely, especially because there was so much more I could have done.”

“You put a lot on your shoulders, don't you?” Bucky asked softly and Steve shrugged. 

“I’ve been told that before.” he admitted shyly. “And I don’t mean to. I just don't feel right when people get hurt and there are things I could do to prevent it. Especially not obviously amazingly kindhearted people like you.”

“Well, thank you for the compliment, but I was just doing my part. Like you did your part. Hell, six people against an army is pretty bad odds, yet you guys did a hell of a job if you ask me.”

“So you aren’t here to join the protesters?” he asked only half joking as he nodded towards the front glass walls where picketers were just barely visible. 

“Oh, hell no! Protest the only reason we aren’t Chitauri slaves? I’m not nuts.” he shook his head firmly and then pointed upstairs. “I was seeing Tony Stark. He’s working on a prosthetic for me.”

“Oh!” Steve’s eyes widened as he grinned. “Well that’s awesome! I’m glad he is. Tony is brilliant, he will make you the most amazing prosthetic ever. Just, try and convince him not to put something crazy like a flamethrower in the pointer finger or something.”

Bucky gave a soft laugh. “Well, a flamethrower won't do too much for me.” he said as he lifted his hand and lit a small flame in his palm. 

Steve gasped and instinctively lifted his hand out to touch, hovering right above the flames heat. “Wow. That is so magnificent.”

Bucky beamed and the flame died. “Thank you, Steve. But don’t worry about the arm. The most crazy thing Tony is going to be doing right now is trying to figure out a way to make the arm shift with me.”

“Shift with you?” Steve asked with another curious tilt of his head. 

“As a zmeu I can shift into a full dragon form. Tony wants to make an arm that can shift into a dragon leg with me.”

“Oh wow.” Steve gave him a wide eyed smile. “That is so wonderful.” he blushed again and rubbed the back of his neck. “I uh, have never heard of your race though. I’m sorry.”

“No need to be sorry.” he smiled warmly at him. “We’re a really rare race. There aren’t too many left. Romanian supernaturals took a heavy hit during the second world war, and us more than others.”

Steve took in a hissing breath and nodded. “Yeah, I get that. It seems like as each day goes on I keep learning more and more atrocities to come from that damn war. I don’t get why everyone always asks me if I miss the ‘good old days’. Things have progressed so much and I don’t at all see how going back to the way things were would be a good thing.”

Bucky’s eyes softened as he spoke and by the time Steve was done with his small rant, they were warm and even more enticing than they had been. The bubble feeling from the first second he saw him returned tenfold and he had to stop himself from hiding his face and grinning like a loon. Bucky himself had a soft smile on his face as he asked, “Are you doing okay? With the cultural changes I mean.”

“I’m really grateful for the cultural changes!” he gushed happily. “Rights have gotten so much better! For women, for people of color, for the LGBT community, and especially for supernatural beings! When I saw that they have specialized schools I almost cried of happiness. Far too many people were bullied when I was a kid just for being themselves. I mean, I’m not naive enough to think that all bullying and bigotry has stopped but it has certainly gotten so much better and I love it. I love that I can go to a gay bar and its actually  _ legal _ .

“The only thing that is a little hard is the technology, but I’m getting the hang of it. I’m actually really excited to learn more about the changes of the past seventy years, all of them. Maybe even help to further progress. I hate what the Captain America title has become, but maybe I could try and use its popularity to do some good.”

He flushed again after he stopped speaking, embarrassed at how animated he had become. “Sorry, Bucky. That may have been more of an answer than you were looking for.”

“No! It was brilliant! I really like how passionate you are about things. You have this energy that is just magnetizing.”  
His blush darkened and he ran a hand through his hair, only barely stopping before he knocked his hat off of his ears, with a demure smile on his face. “Oh. Uhm, thank you Bucky. That’s probably the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me.”

“Now I find that hard to believe.” Bucky gave him a wide grin in return. “There is just way too much about you to compliment.”

Steve gave a very small laugh and shrugged. “Well, most people just see the body you know? And in a way that’s not really mine. I’ve never really had anyone compliment me like you did.”

“Well,” he cocked his head and gave him a questioning look, “If you would like, I’d love to shower you in more. Maybe over dinner?”

Steve’s mouth fell open and he gave a small gasp. “A date? With, with me?”

Bucky nodded eagerly. “Absolutely with you. I love hearing you speak, you listen to me gush about work, you’re kind and funny and have the most open eyes I have ever seen. I want to get to know you more.”

“Yes!” Steve agreed eagerly before the beautiful man could change his mind. “Yes, Bucky, I would absolutely love to go to dinner with you!”

“Really!” an eager grin came over his features and his eyes became impossibly bright. 

Steve returned the grin and nodded. “Really. I’ll try and be less of a blushing mess.” He almost said he promised, but with the way Bucky’s exquisite eyes affected him he didn’t think it was a realistic promise. 

It wasn’t one that Bucky seemed to want as he shook his head with a flirty grin. “No, please don’t. Just be yourself. If I’m totally honest, I may really have a thing for the blushing.”

He, yet again, blushed and muttered, “It’s the Irish complexion.”

“It’s a beautiful complexion.” Bucky assured him which just resulted in his cheeks turning even more scarlet. He received a grin in reply as Bucky asked, “So, when are you available for dinner?”

“Whenever.” Steve said easily. “Really, I uh, pretty much just spend all day drawing or working out.”

“It’s summer, so I’ve basically just been going to doctor appointments. I have another one with Tony on Wednesday, maybe we could go out after?”

Steve nodded enthusiastically. “I would love to!”

Bucky bit his lip in hesitation for a moment before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone. “Should we trade numbers?”  
He once again gave an eager nod and pulled out his own phone, unlocking his screen and sliding it over. Bucky did the same, the screen opened to a new contact which Steve filled out happily with bubbles once more in his chest.

Before he could hand it back over it dinged in his hand and he quickly averted his eyes. “I think you have a message.”

The brunette took back his phone and let out a groan. “My sisters want me to come home. Apparently they’re making an early dinner and I have to be there for it.” he sighed and looked up at Steve with saddened eyes. “I should go before one of them starts a riot.”

“Oh, yes. Wouldn’t want to be the cause of a riot.” Steve teased gently even as he nodded. “I understand. I’ll text you?”

“Absolutely.” Bucky grinned as he stood. “And I’ll see you Wednesday?”

“Wednesday.” 

Bucky gave a beaming smile as he waved and walked away. As soon as he was gone Steve let out an enamored sigh and leaned his face into his left hand. He has met many people in his life, but not one that has caused such marvelous emotions in him like Bucky did. The bubbles left him breathless, and Bucky’s eyes had him feeling naked down to his very core. They were so prevalent in his mind, that as he soaked up the shiny feeling the other man left him with he began to sketch them out on his tablet. 

He stopped the movement when he noticed what he was doing and stared down at the rough sketch before him. How was it that someone he just met could make him feel so new? So different. There was just something about Bucky that drew him in. What had the other man called him? Magnetizing. It was really the perfect word choice, like they were being pulled to each other. 

Steve was still worried though. He was worried that he would do something or say something that would cause the other man discomfort. He was worried that he would be too old fashioned, too disconnected from the world that Bucky had grown up in. Mostly, he was worried that he would find out what Steve was and be repulsed. He knew that the man himself was supernatural, but there was something different between a beautiful dragon and a creature only made to bend others to their will. Steve was unsure if he would be able to handle seeing disgust in those beautiful eyes. He was already far, far too invested. 

* * *

The entire walk back to Becca’s apartment, Bucky felt like he was walking on air. He had no idea that meeting a True Compatible could feel like this. Though a large part of it was probably just Steve himself. Bucky had never met a more alluring, intelligent and yet so incredibly shy man in his life. He had also never been so attracted to someone. 

It wasn’t just how physically beautiful he was. It was the way Steve had looked at him, like he was almost in awe of Bucky. He was pretty sure it was the blonde’s bashful infatuation that had allowed Bucky to remain so calm in the face of his stunningly blue eyes and bashful smile. He felt like he should have been a stuttering nervous mess.

Those nerves he had been feeling all throughout talking with Steve had turned into giddiness as he thought about their upcoming date. He was eager to see the other man again, and even the two day wait seemed too much. He wanted to spend more time with Steve, hear him gush about societal reform, or really, he’d just like to hear him talk about anything at all. Mostly, he just wanted to be in his hypnotic presence. 

The fact that Steve also happened to be Captain America had absolutely no effect on how infatuated Bucky was. True, he was a national hero, a superhero even, but Bucky could tell that the information the public knew about Steve wasn’t really who he was. 

Bucky hadn’t once seen a spec of a conservative, old fashioned, stoic soldier in the man that he had just spent about an hour with. Steve was the opposite of all of those things, and so much more. He was brilliant, Bucky could see how he had come about the title of best tactical mind of the twentieth century, and well spoken. He was kind and sympathetic. The only ‘Captain America’ aspect he saw in the blonde was his tendency to put far too much on his shoulders. Bucky had wanted to hug him when he had so fiercely apologized for Bucky being hurt. 

The more he thought about Steve as he walked, the more a blinding smile grew on his face. He was pretty sure he was gaining looks but he didn’t care. He felt like something in him was now only focused on Steve, like to a part of his brain the blonde man had become something precious that he must protect at all cost. Something that was changing Bucky on a fundamental level. 

It was only as he was walking into Becca’s apartment did he realize what that feeling was. After barely knowing him, Bucky was already seeing Steve as his. Not just as a True Compatible or potential boyfriend, but as a treasure. Something precious to be protected. Something precious that was  _ his _ .

As soon as he realized what he was feeling, he let out a heavy groan and fell face first onto Becca’s couch. How could he, after only such a short time, have already decided to  _ horde _ freaking Steve Rogers!

He let out another groan and heard three echoing giggles while a small indignant meow came from his feet. He lifted a hand and flipped his sisters off, which only earned him more laughter and one of them dropping herself onto his legs, which caused more indignant meows from Becca’s cat Julius. The sister sitting on his legs gave his head a pat and asked, “What’s the matter Bucky Bear?”

He groaned at Lia’s nickname and twisted around, causing both her and the black cat at his feet to jump off of the couch. While the cat ran away, his sister just crossed her arms and raised an unimpressed eyebrow and narrowed her silver eyes at him. “What's with the pouting? Did Stark bother you or something?”

“Tony was nice. Everything was good. I’m just uhm, my biology did a thing.”

“A thing?” Daci asked as she came from the kitchen, followed by Becca. “What sort of thing, Bucky?”

He sighed and pulled himself to a sitting position. “So, I met a True Compatible.” 

His sisters beamed excitedly, all three of them tossing themselves onto him in a group hug. He gave a soft grunt as he took their weight, wrapping his one arm around Lia’s shoulders while Daci rested her head on his stomach and squeezed his waist and Becca wrapped her arms around his shoulders with her head resting on her arms. “Okay, yeah, thanks guys, but that’s not all.”

They pulled away, Lia sitting at his feet while the other two settled onto the floor. “What is it?” Becca asked with a curious tilt to his head and he sighed. 

“So, I uhm, my brain has already decided to collect him.”

The three of them stared at him with open mouths for a moment before Daci gasped out with wide blue eyes, “Really!”

He gave a heavy sigh and nodded. “I didn’t really realize exactly what I was feeling until I walked in and saw Beck’s art horde. There’s this part of me that just is well, its telling me that he’s mine.”

“Is that normal?” Lia asked as she glanced between Bucky and Becca, who both shrugged. 

“I have no idea.” Bucky said as he shrugged and then leaned into the back of the couch heavily. “I only spent an hour with him. Should I really feel like he’s mine, already?”

“You should ask dad.” Becca advised. “He’d probably know.”

“What if it isn’t normal and I freak Steve out?” 

“His name is Steve?” Daci asked with an eager grin. “What’s he like?”

“Yes, tell us!” Lia argued. 

“I’m having a crisis here, guys!”

Becca laughed and patted his knee. “Well, tell us about this guy and then we can tell you if we think he’d freak out.”

“Yeah! Can’t give you adequate advice if you don’t give us enough information.” Lia agreed and Bucky gave her a fond roll of his eyes. 

“Okay baby lawyer.” she shoved at his shoulder and he laughed. “Okay, okay, I’ll tell you about him.”

So he did, launching into an overview of the conversation he had with Steve. He avoided the Captain America topic entirely, and instead gushed about how caring and smart he is. He told them about how angry he was about the Nazi’s killing their people. He waxed poetic about his adorably charming smile and blush. He gushed about the way that he had stared at him. By the end of his impassioned rant, he was once again smiling wide and smitten and his sisters were staring at him like he was someone they had never seen before. 

“Holy shit Bucky Bear, you are beyond infatuated with this guy.” Lia stated with an awed look. “I mean, damn you sound like Daci and her friends!”

“Hey!” Daci pushed their sister over with a glare. “You’re a teenager too, Aurelia, don’t act like you don’t get all boy star struck just because you’re eighteen now!”

Lia laughed and lightly kicked Daci over too. “Well, okay fine! But  _ Bucky _ isn’t like that at all!”

“She’s right.” Becca remarked softly. “I don’t think I have ever heard you talk remotely close to that. The closest was your first day of work at the school.”

“But those are kids, and this is a  _ boy. _ ” Daci grinned at him. “You just spent ten minutes raving about this guy. I can absolutely see how you have already decided he was a treasure.”

“There is just something about him!” Bucky exclaimed. “He’s so enticing. I’m drawn to him on every level.”

“Did you get his number?” Becca asked and he nodded. 

“We’re going to dinner after my appointment on Wednesday,” an infatuated grin crossed his face and he sighed. “I can’t wait to see him again. He makes me feel so, I don’t know, me? Like I’ve never quite felt right before and now everything is falling in the place where it’s supposed to be.”

“Ooh, you have it  _ bad _ .” Becca drawled. “Are you going to text him?”

Bucky’s eyes went wide and he glanced down to his phone. “Should I? I mean, it’s only been like an hour.”

“Do you think he likes you as much as you like him?” Daci asked. 

“Well, I mean, he’s human so he hasn’t had his brain decide that I’m his but, uhm, yes. I think he likes me? He would blush a lot and seemed really infatuated. At least I think?”

“Do it.” Lia advised with a shrug.

“Yeah!” Daci exclaimed. “Forget the dumb three day rule. Text him!”

Becca nodded in agreement with the other Barnes girls. He let out a strong exhale and opened his phone to Steve’s new contact. He only hesitated for a moment before typing out what he hoped wasn’t a ridiculous message. 

Hey Steve! It’s Bucky. I’m really glad that we met

today and am looking forward to our dinner on

Wednesday. 

1:54 PM

Steve:

Hi Bucky! I’m really glad we did too. Meeting you has

absolutely been the highlight of my year. I’m excited for

Wednesday too! Do you have any ideas where to go?

1:55 PM

Bucky couldn’t help the delighted sound, that was absolutely not a squeal, when it took Steve not even a whole minute to respond. His sisters echoed the sound and Becca asked eagerly, “What did he say?”

“He said meeting me was the highlight of his year, and wants to know what I want to do for dinner on Wednesday.”

Daci basically cheeped in excitement. “Of his  _ year _ ! Damn Bucky, he’s almost as smitten as you are! Reply, sheesh, don’t leave the guy hanging!”

Bucky rolled his eyes at her pushiness, but eagerly replied nonetheless. 

I agree with you there, Steve. What would you like

to do? What’re your favorite places to go for dates?

1:57 PM

Bucky cursed silently when he sent the message. He probably should have thought that through better. Almost anywhere Steve would have enjoyed going out to had a high probability of no longer existing. He hoped that Steve would interpret it as ‘sort of places’ not ‘specific places’. 

He let out a small gasp when the next message came in. Turns out that that wasn’t a worry at all, and not because Steve didn’t read it that way. 

Steve:

Well, I’ve never been on a date before so I’ll 

leave the best places up to you. What’re your

favorite places to go?

1:58 PM

“What is it?” Lia asked at his gasp and Bucky gave a small shocked laugh. 

“Steve has never been on a date.”

“What! Really!” Daci gasped, reaching for his phone, but he pulled it close to his chest and glared at her. 

“Hey! Hands to yourself! Yes, really. He said he’d never been on a date.” 

“Wow. Guess you’re going to have to make it a perfect first date.” Becca remarked with a small grin and he groaned. 

“Yeah, no pressure right.”

Except lots of pressure. He could understand why Steve had never been on a date with another man, he didn’t exactly grow up in an era where they could have a real proper date. Women though? How the hell did some lucky lady not snap up the amazing being that was Steve Rogers?

Part of him, an embarrassingly large part, was basically purring in possessive happiness. If Bucky was his first date, he had the potential to be his first real relationship. His first love. The only person to really have his heart. He had to shake that part of him away though. There was no logic in getting ahead of himself. They haven’t even had their first date yet!

A first date that Bucky was even more eager to have now. Despite the fact that he knew Becca was teasing, she was still right. He had the chance to give Steve the absolute best first date of his life. 

Really? Well then I am one lucky guy. I’ll make sure that

we have a completely perfect night then! 

2:00 PM

Steve:

Bucky, the date will be perfect no matter what. 

Don’t stress over every little detail. I’m just 

really excited to spend more time with you. 

2:00 PM

Me too, Steve. I’d still like to make it the best

night of your life.

2:01 PM

Steve:

Just be yourself Bucky, and it’ll be perfect to me.

2:02 PM

Bucky beamed at his phone. He really didn’t think that Steve could get any more amazing. Just talking to him for these few minutes has calmed the protective and possessive thrum in his brain. There really was no use denying the fact that Steve Rogers was now a treasure to him. It was as futile as trying to deny that Bucky was zmeu. He may as well embrace it, and just hope with everything that he was that Steve wouldn’t be repulsed by it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so very much for reading! Your support means lots and I hope to hear from you! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Would love to hear from you all as comments and kudos are life blood!


End file.
